


Coffee Break

by Shoulder_Devil



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Poison, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil
Summary: Jon was so tired, the coffee wasn't helping as much as it should.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).



> Takes place after the events of episode 98 Lights Out

It was one of Jon’s rare days working at the Institute. While it wasn’t good, at least there is coffee. He fought the urge to lay his head on the desk. He could barely keep his eyes open. 

Jon winced as he took another swallow, it was particularly bad today. Melanie volunteered to make a run to an actual shop though what Jon ended up with tasted foul. Some sort of prank, no doubt. He thought they didn’t get on _before_ she took a job at the Magnus Institute, but now... He shrugged, caffeine was caffeine, even thick with powdered creamer.

Swirling the paper cup, Jon braced himself for the taste and drank. He shuddered at the vaguely metallic film coating his tongue.

Why were his hands tingling? It isn’t cold, not cold enough to explain the creeping numbness in his extremities.

A pen clatters to the floor slipping from his fingertips. Something isn’t right, he needed to get some air. Yes, air, and maybe a cigarette. That would steady him, help clear his head. Jon pushed himself up, swaying as the room spun lazily around him.

He barely managed two steps before collapsing in a heap on the floor.  


	2. Chapter 2

Jon hit the floor _hard_ taking out a chair as he went. Martin was on his feet running over in less than a second. Melanie sat at her desk, continuing to review files in front of her. Jon’s drama was his own and didn’t concern her. She had bigger problems to consider, like how to take down Elias Bouchard.

If she’s being honest, she really didn’t expect her first attempt to work. It would have been nice if she'd managed to poison him, but at least she got some useful information out of the exchange.

Martin had gotten frantic, his cries pulling Melanie from her thoughts. “Christ, what is it?” she asked, finally looking up.

“It’s Jon! He’s-- It's bad!”

“Are you sure it isn’t some Beholding nonsense? Something to do with one of the statements?”

“I don’t think so? Nothing even close to this has happened before.” He looked at her with those scared eyes, pleading for her help.

She sighed and reluctantly made her way over to the two of them. The cup on Jon’s desk caught her eye. She bypassed Martin to pick it up from the desk.

Over half empty.

"Please wake up, Jon,” Martin sobbed. 


End file.
